The Nightmare Is Back
by Aquetztli
Summary: Miles and Waylon have known the real hell, and after that they finally meet each other. The nightmare is finally over... or that's what they think.
1. Chapter 1

_Run._

_Hide._

_**Survive.**_

The ex-journalist Miles Upshur woke up screaming, like it's been all over the last months.

It's been all that time, and the nightmares are still being in his mind. He couldn't fight them, because they were _inside_ him. Inside his mind, and they would never leave. Neither the Walrider nor the memories.

Damn the September 17, 2013 when he recived that e-mail that ruined his whole life. He didn't blame or hate the guy that sent it, he probably did it before the real nightmare started.

At least, his mision, _the_ mision, was completed. The E-mail guy also filmed all the horors that happened on Mount Massive Asylum, and Murkoff was now ruined, a ruined old memorie.

Speaking about that ex-software ingeneer, Miles finally found him. Apparently, his name is Waylon Park. He made it out of Mount Massive, with a lot of difficults since Park took his car, he finally made it to the city and now was the time to meet each other. It's not easy to walk with a broken leg and a failed nanomachines experiments inside you. The U.S goverment had something for both of them, none knew what it was.

Being the Walrider's host... It's not easy. And it would never be, it's part of the hell he went through and still being in. He took control over it, yeah, but sometimes the "ghost" recovered the control. But, something was different about it when he crossed the exit one last time, the Walrider didn't kill anybody else, it was actually more like a protector, whoever dared to attack Upshur would be punished. Yeah, [almost] killing them wasn't the best method, but it's not like he could make anything, and it was _only _in extreme cases. Like when the SWAT agents shoot him, or when Jeremy Blaire stabbed Park.

It seems his hate was mostly to the Murkoff personal. All those motherfuckers that now are burning on hell, or at least a 90% of them, some sadly escaped.

The evidence was uploaded, and the goverment didn't ignore it. They had their eyes on Miles and Waylon, but they weren't stupid enough like to mess with them, 'cause it meant they'd mess with the Walrider.

Upshur took a shower to relax his mind, everything was okay now, he was out and never coming back, and he had control over it, but he'd never be free, and he knew it. After dressing he looked at his hands, he had now 2 fake fingers in replacement of the missing ones, cortesy of Dr. Richard Trager. Letting a big sigh out, he walked out of his house with the man that told Park what would happen to his loved ones once he uploaded the video.

— Good morning Mr. Upshur. You ready?

— Yes, I'm ready. Let's go. — After escaping the asylum, Miles was kinda colder and unexpressive. But, come on, that kind of experience would do that and worse things to anyone.

They entered the black car infront of them and half an hour later they finally arrived to their destination, a goverment office with 4 security cameras, one in every corner. When they came in, a man was there with another 2 officers and he just standed up his chair, looking at the two men that arrived.

— Mr. Park, this is Miles Upshur. Mr. Upshur, this is Waylon Park. — One of the officers introduced each other, and they were just there, staring at each other.

— It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Park. — He gave him a little cordial smile, and extended his hand towards Park.

He shook his hand, and smiled back. — Call me Waylon. — He seemed nervous, thing that made Miles a bit confused. — Mr. Upshur, I'm really sorry for all the horrors I obviously made you go through... I'm really glad you made it too, and please, don't hate me. But I don't blame you if you do. — That was what was making him so nervous.

— Miles. — He said, and took seat next to the other guy. — I don't hate you, Waylon. I'm pretty sure you sent that before... well, you know. Didn't you?

— Well gentlemen, you obviously have a lot to talk about. We'll go now, see you in a while. — The three officers left the room, but it was obvious they were still listening.

— Actually... I sent the e-mail just two hours before the disaster. I don't know how, but the Walrider broke free, and everything just went insane. My boss, he catched me and made me a 'patient'. And when I woke up from the Morphogenic therapy, everything was covered in blood. After escaping a canival, almost loosing my genitals and seeing that son of a bitch that used to be my supervisor die, I finally escaped.

— I'm pretty sure I don't want to ask about the genitalia thing... — Some humor wouldn't hurt. — Wait. The guy that stabbed you was your boss?

— Yes, he tried to kill me twice to make sure nobody would know about Murkoff. But, how do you know he stabbed me?

— I... I killed him. I wanted to make sure you could survive and tell the truth.

— What?! —But, didn't the Walrider kill Jeremy? That only meant... — You're the host now. — Ding ding ding. — W-What happened to Billy Hope?

— Wernicke told me that if I stopped his life supports, everything would end. I was stupid enough to go there and do it instead of only going back to the elevator... I broke my leg, and became the new host. I have to say, if it wasn't for the Walrider, I'd be dead now. Don't be scared, I can control it.

— That dark figure I saw at the exit, it was you, right? You helped me to survive.

— Someone had to make it. Murkoff needed to stop, and you were the only one that could do it.

There was a huge silence after that, but Waylon broke it.

— And, yours? What's your story about the asylum? I still have nightmares.

— Yeah, me too. Me? Well, I had to escape a gigantic monster who had his own head colection, a pair of twins, some dude with a pipeline, a crazy "doctor", and lose two of my fingers, but I survived. It was a funny day, don't you think? — Miles's black humor was back.

— At least you weren't forced to get married with a variant. — And they both laughed. — Luckly he died before he hanged me. Yes, it was an awesome day. — Who doesn't love the smell of sarcasm in the morning?

After chatting a while about the asylum and other things, the three men from before entered the room again. — Having a nice covnersation? — One of them asked, smiling. — Great. Now, I'm pretty sure you both are wondering what you're doing here. Read this and everything will make sence. I hope. — He laid a document in the table in front of the two guys, and they, with a confused look, opened it.

* * *

Hey there! Leah here with an Outlast story, note: I'm new at writing in English, so I'm really sorry for any spelling mistake you see. I hope you like it, and see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

After reading all the document the two of them closed it and looked at the officers like they were going to kill them

— There's no way in hell I'll do it. — Said Waylon.

— I'd rather lose my other fingers. — Said Miles.

— Gentlemen, we understand that you do not want to do this, but to the _complete _extermination of Murkoff we need you to come with us.

The document said:

_United States of America, April 18th, 2014._

_Washington D.C - Lake Country, Colorado._

_After one of the software workers on Mount Massive Asylum, Waylon Park, uploaded the complete evidence of all the ilegal and horrorifying experiments made by Murkoff Corporation without previous authorization (which we wouldn't give them), our atenttion it's been placed only in their founders. Almost every Murkoff worker is now either on jail or dead._

_After Mr. Park's autoriced extreme protection for his wife and children, and an ex-journalist whos name is Miles Upshur, called by Mr. Park to investigate the asylum was possesed by Murkoff's most powerful experiment, the __**Walrider**__, we have to keep both Park and Upshur under surveillance. Do __**NOT **__try to force them to anything, specially if you like to live._

_To destroy completely Murkoff's projects, destroy the asylum. But first, kill all the variants that are still in there. It's necesary for this to go with Mr. Upshur and Mr. Park, they know the place and how to deal with it. Never let them be alone, they can be really helpfull to end this for once and forever._

_Good Luck._

— We almost died when we were there! — Both yelled, upset.

— We know, we will protect you. And, Mr. Upshur, you have control over the most powerful experiment of Murkoff. You will not be in danger this time, we promise.

— Last time I saw government police officers in that place, they were pinned like a pig on a spit or shooting me and when I woke up, crushed! So, how about hell fucking **no**?

— I'm with Miles in this. With all the things that are in there, I'd rather die. Which is probably what will happen to me if I go.

After a long, **long** discussion Miles and Waylon accepted, mostly because they didn't have an option, the officers were practicly forcing them just that without brutal movements.

Back to Mount Massive... This had to be impossible. It had to be another nightmare! Why? Why would them do that? Wasn't it easier just burn the goddamned building and let it die? No! Apparently they wanted to kill all the living variants and patients (if any of them was still alive) to make sure they woulnd't escape just like many of them when the doors were open.

Finally Miles and Waylon could go out that office that seemed more like an interrogation room, and walked outside to a living room there, there were cameras too, but not sound. — This fucking sucks. — Miles was pissed off, it was obvious.

— I know. I can't believe they're making us go back there. Sure, like they didn't almost die at hands of crazy mutants. — They were sitting in a sofa, Miles hiding his face under one of his hands, wondering what in the name of hell did he make so wrong like to deserve that kind of shit. He was only making his job! And now he was being punished for that?

— I know. I can't believe they're making us go back there. Sure, like they didn't almost die at hands of crazy mutants. — They were sitting in a sofa, Miles hiding his face under one of his hands, wondering what in the name of hell did he make so wrong like to deserve that kind of shit. He was only making his job! And now he was being punished for that?

— Y'know? Since I was there, death got a lowest number on the list of things that could happen to me. I think... I'm not scared of dying there anymore but of all the other things that may happen.

— I understand you... Why did we even end agreeing? If we don't want to, we shouldn't have to. It says it clearly in the document. "Do not try to force them to anything".

— That warning was about the Walrider... If I wasn't here they'd probably force you to, and I'm not letting anyone go in there alone. — Miles's words surprised Waylon, they barely knew each other but the had already saved his life once and know he was going back there just because he cared? That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship... If they live long enough.

— ...So... when do we go? do I have time to write my testament? — Laughs covered the room, even though they knew that was a serious comment.

— In a few days. I'm glad almost every variant that tried to kill me is now dead. Specially that big fucking guy, what was his name? Walker... Yeah, Chris Walker or some crap like that.

— Man, I don't know how you didn't went insane there. I only saw that pig once and almost shit myself.

— I'm surprised too. But, things happen... I guess; this is not the kind of things that happens to someone with a normal life.

— We had normal lifes, and look at us now. I still can't believe I was a part of that horrible things.

— You didn't know when you required the job, Waylon. And you stopped them. That's what you have to keep in mind.

They continued talking about that, and then changed the topic; there was no reason to start panic themselves before they got back in there. This time, at least Waylon, had no hope of surviving; well, he was trying to convince himself about escaping again, but deep in his soul he had the growing feeling that he'd die.

A few days after their meeting, Miles and Waylon finally had to go to that place. How did the police even think they'd kill the variants? I mean, yes, they were humans at some point, but the experiments made them become monsters. Some were inhumanly strong and resistent.

— You okay, gentlemen? — A woman in the car with them asked. They just looked at her for some seconds and then looked away. — Right...

After some hours they finally arrived, and at least 8 militar trucks parked in front of the Asylum. Many of the army were carrying big weapons, obviously most technologically advanced of what they had ever seen before. Every militar just stood there, waiting for the 2 stars of the show to make a sign of being there. Upshur and Park were staring at the top of the place, and with a big, _big_ sigh, they nodded. Two of the non-armed people opened the gates, and, insecure of everything, they entered Mount Massive Asylum again.


	3. Chapter 3

The administration block gave Miles and Waylon chills, it was as horrible as they remember it. The smell of blood and dead bodies was stronger now, the security guard in the chair now looked more like a skeleton with hanging meat. — Holy shit, this place sucks. Literally. — One of the armed men said.

— Let's keep moving. Do you guys remember some place where you saw any patient or variant? — The woman that was with them the car, who's identification card said "Elizabeth Williams" asked.

— Yes, there was a lot of them in the prison block. — Without saying anything else everyone leaded there, watching every corner of the place if by any chance someone or something showed up. Even if the most important thing was to kill the variants, and pretty much everything non-human there, if there was any patient that was still sane, they'll help them.

After a couple minutes everyone got in the prison block, as soon as the door opened every patient there looked at them, and some even tried to attack them, but the gunshots came first. It was a total shame to do that, but it was an order.

They kept moving until something got everyone's attention. — Follow the blood? — Just by hearing that words Miles's full body shaked, and he placed a hand on the blood signs. Inmediatly, Father Martin's face got in his head, and also his dead. Did he actually think that he would come back to life? Such a weirdo.

— Follow me. — Upshur started walking and everyone else with a confused look just did what he told them. He leaded them to the chapel, Waylon recognized the place, he saw fire there moments before he escaped. Miles tried to open the door but it didn't work. — A little help here? — An officer kicked the door and it literally broke, falling down. The place was destroyed.

— Um, Mr. Upshur? What the hell happened and why are we here? — Elizabeth asked. Miles took a moment and told everyone about the Father Martin's plan and how the journalist was an 'apostle' and all that stuff.

— Oh, so that's why he was painting the blood signs... — Waylon said outloud, but it was for himself mostly.

Miles noticed something: there were a lot of things there, but not a body. He caught fire to himself, yeah, but if some things were still there, even almost destroyed, that meant something extinguished the fire. — This is weird. Well, weirder than... pretty much everything.

— What?

Before he could answer, another voice sounded. — You heard that, brother?

— Yeah, it's like someone just rusted in here again. — For his disgrace, he knew those voices really well. Yes, he was scared, but not as scared as when he was alone. As they entered the chapel, every gun pointed them.

— Wait a second.

— Well, what do we have here? Father Martin's little witness. — The shorter twin said.

— We though you were done with us after his death, I see we were wrong.

— And I see you still without knowing what pants are.

— Keep your coments to yourself, douchebag. We didn't kill you just because the Father told us not to. But he's not here anymore, and you're back.

— Speaking about him, where's his body? Something obviously extinguished the fire. You two, I presume?

— At least you're kinda smarter now. Yes, we did.

— Why?

— He asked us to. After all, he needed a body to use after he came back to life. But for some reason he's taking his time.

— And I'm the stupid one. — Upshur sarcastically whispered, but still, they heard him.

— Enough talk, I think it's lunch time. Thank you for bringing some friends with you this time. — For the first time those two ran to them, but Miles just stepped back and everyone shot, killing them instantly. He kneeled watching their corpses, just to kick them after that; God, he wanted to do that a long time.

After that they divided in two groups: Miles, Waylon, Elizabeth and some militaries with them, the other group were mostly armed agents, but also many militaries.

The first group started walking to the Female Ward, and the second one to the Male Ward.

Though many documents found in the asylum and there's that ward, there had been only male patients since Murkoff bought the place. Which is kinda wierd, because Waylon remembers hearing a female voice once while trying to escape, so, maybe there were still women there, who knew? That place had questions that no one wanted to take the trouble to reply.

The first group left the place after seeing everything, and the two groups reunited again but after arriving to a place with an elevator stopped they splited again. Yes, they kept killing and so, but there wasn't any really dangerous variants though, at least not yet.

Waylon was distracted in some of his thoughts so he didn't actually pay so much attention to where they were going; until they crossed certain door. — Wait, I know this place. It feels familiar. — He said, and started to walk slowly leading the whole group behind him to another door. He stopped there, knowing he wouldn't like what he was going to see next, but not quite remembering what it was; taking a big bunch of air, he opened the door and walked in, seeing all the heads there.

— What the hell? Why are all those headless bodies up there? — Williams asked, her face showed how disgusted she was.

But it wasn't until he heard that and looked up to the ceiling when... — Oh shit... oh shit, shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! — Park ran over to the group and started screaming to them to shoot at everything, he was having a panic attack, indeed he was holding tight to Miles pleading him to make it stop. — I'm not a woman... — That was a whisper, and then just kept screaming to kill "the groom".

He saw that one specific body, hanged and nailed that was the one of the main protagonsts of his nightmares. Park could almost feel the pain in his crotch and neck again. — What? Waylon, calm the fuck down! What's going on? — Park didn't answer, he just pointed Eddie's dead body hanging up there, he remembered everything. Miles looked up, even if he didn't recognize the guy he was obviously a variant, and judging by Waylon's reaction a very scary one.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a very long time to finally calm Waylon down, but it was possible after taking down Gluskin's body. It was covered with a blanket they found over there, and when he stopped screaming Park was able to tell everyone the story of what happened with him, and how he felt guilty because he felt like that was his fault, he could have helped him... but he didn't.

— It wasn't your fault... There was nothing you could do, the scientists would have killed you if you did. — Elizabeth was trying to comfort him. But even at that point, he still felt that guilt, not only for Eddie, but all his work on Murkoff, it was just... so insane to be true.

After that episode they kept moving, until Williams realized something.

— Wait. I'm sure Waylon's screams where loud enough to the whole asylum to hear, then why didn't the others come here to help? — Waylon gave her a sarcastic look she didn't even notice, and when everyone started thinking the worse, a sharp scream was heard in the distance.

— Someone, anybody, help! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS! — Everyone started runing over the place where that was heard, and the shock at seeing a lot of quartered militar bodies on the flor and another one in half, still alive, but not for so long.

— What the fuck happened here?! — Almost everyone asked, the ones who didn't were trying not to puke for the smell.

— The variants... there was... another one who didn't... even notice the shoots. — He was choking on his own blood. — You have to... leave this place and burn it down... now.

— We told you this wasn't a good idea! — Park and Upshur yelled at Williams.

— It wasn't mine! I'm just following orders! Do you really think I want to die?

— Ladies, you can discuss later, we have to get the fuck out of here if you don't mind.

Everyone started running again, they were so screwed. But, what kind of variant could do that? It wasn't Walker, he was dead. So, there was another one as powerful as him, or even more... No, nobody was leaving that asylum alive.

Back at the administration block, the door was closed. It didn't seem as a problem until not even the guns worked on it. — What?! Come on, people! We have to get out!

— You don't say! We're trying, it's useless!

— Murkoff couldn't allow itself to have a poor security, the only way to open that door is manually, on the Security Control. — Waylon answered, remembering everything he was told when he started working in Mount Massive.

Why did they have to split? Why couldn't they just stay together? Why did their group had to be the one with less people? Yes, the group 1 were only Miles, Waylon, Elizabeth and 5 militaries. The rest of them were exploring the place and most of them apparently were now a lot of guts.

The five of them started walking, Miles and Waylon ahead, the rest of them behind.

— We're not going to get out... It won't be that easy.

— Don't be such a pessimist, we know this place and we already survived once.

— Yeah, exactly. Once. What makes you say we will do it again?

Miles thought about that, and just continued walking. The truth was, he was thinking the same thing about escaping. — Just shut up, I guess we'll see.

Now, that was a really heartwarming chat. Thanks, guys. Anyway, the door of the security control was down, Miles remembered Chris Walker crushing it to kill him. Ah, good memories of the good times.

Miles sat down and tried to open the door, but there was some kind of error. — What? Why is it not working?

— Let me see. — Waylon sat and tried too, and now this time it worked, but on a moment the lights of the asylum went out.

— ... You gotta be KIDDING me! Again?! Fuck this place! — Miles yelled, everything was just a horrible déjà vu. — Now someone has to go to the basement and turn the power on, and that someone won't be me.

— Neither me. — Park said immediately.

— ... You, go. I'll stay here. — Said the only woman there to the officers. They didn't hesitate because they had seen her angry and it wasn't nice. So yeah, they started walking *running* into the basement, and the other three were just there, until something got their attention. — You hear that?

— Yes. It sounds like... footsteps? — Park asked. — Are they back?

— I don't think so, the power is still dead.

— ... To the lockers, get in the lockers now! — Like there were only 2 lockers Miles and Waylon had to get in the same, and it was a really uncomfortable situation.

— Dude, watch out where your hand is!

— Get off my foot, Park!

— Could you both shut up? Something's coming! — She whispered with a firm voice, until the footsteps got closer and closer and then... stopped.

A sound of someone sniffing could be heard, but nobody could see anything in the darkness. — ...They must be dead now. — A new voice was heard, and then whoever was there got out. It wasn't until then when they finally came out. Miles and Waylon were both with a "let's never do that again" face.

— Okay, now: _What _exactly was that?

— I don't know, I never heard that voice before. Maybe it's what killed the others...

— Then we have to get out of here now or we're screwed. — There were no signs of the lights coming back anytime soon, so Liz took a flashlight se was keeping safe and started walking.

— You had that with you all this time?

— It's for emergencies. — It was obvious that neither one of them wanted to go down, but they had to. Carefully of not making any sound, she illuminated the entire perimeter but there wasn't anyone to be seen. That was weird, but no, they weren't going to search for them at the moment. — What do we have to do exactly?

— We have to enable two gas pumps to lift the lever and press the button to restore power. — Everyone would have go on different ways to end faster, but with everything so dark, it wasn't possible.

Howhever, this time it was more easy, and Miles found a couple batteries that may work if the flashlight runned out of them in case they needed it again.

— Let's go now. — The three of them went upstairs, but in front of the Security Control Room was someone, or actually something. A huge variant none of them had ever seen, who unfortunately saw them.

— We're so fucked up. — The three of them said at the same time.

.

* * *

First of all, sorry for taking so long. I've been busy (not really?) and I didn't have any idea for this chapter. Second, I apologize if it isn't _that _good, I had to finish it today 'cause a friend who reads this is going on his graduation trip tomorrow for a week. So yeah, good luck dude!

Anyway I hope you like it, and I promise the next chapter is going to be better.


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing that could be heard in the old Mount Massive were a lot of screams, from three different voices.

— This way! — They ran into the only hall that was free without even thinking it twice, avoiding the broken furniture all over the halls and trying not to trip with something. The floor was trembling behind them, and everything in their minds was "I don't want to die like this".

They had found an open door and managed to get in there. It was the prison block again. Like it was the first thing they cleaned up, it was completely empty now. Well, aside of the rotting corpses in the floor. While Waylon and Liz hid under one of the beds in a cell, Miles closed the door of said cell and turned off the flashlight, almost praying so it would work.

— Have you ever seen that guy before? — A lady's voice asked quietly.

— Never. And I have no idea why, I'm pretty sure we explored the whole asylum. Waylon? You worked here, I thought you've seen him.

— I haven't. Besides, I was only a "software guy", I didn't have almost anything to do with the variants. — He sighed, what now? They were all alone and had to make it to the exit.

— Great. The only dude that could be slightly useful to us doesn't know shit.

— Hey, are you blaming me for this? They only gave me orders and some information about the Walrider and Billy Hope. Nothing I can do. AND, if anyone could do something it's you, Mr. "I can control a fucking ghost".

They started arguing again until they both were hit in the head.

— Both of you, shut up. We can gladly discuss later, how about when we get outta here?

The only thing they could do was sigh and agree. A strong, loud noise made echo all over the whole block. A door was just crushed, and the same shadow they saw before approached them.

— Come, come, wherever you are little preys... — He (or is it _it?_) spoke in a calm, hoarse voice. But it could be perfeclty heard all over the place. Inmediatly, there was no other sound than its footsteps, coming closer, then getting further, then closer again... It was just as if he just wanted to trick them into believen that it was gone, so they would come out and it would, who knows? Eat them? Wouldn't be the first cannibal variant after all.

Minutes that felt like hours had passed, until finally, the variant gave up in that place and walked away. Probably looking for them, but hey, if that can buy time for them, then shit, they'd take it.

— Okay, new plan. We get the hell out of this place, burn it down, and never look back. Sounds good?

— Yeah, specially since it was what we had told you and your workmates to do in the first place. — Upshur made an exagerated eye roll after saying that to the woman. You can't really blame him, going back inside was the last thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life, until he was forced to do so.

Anyway, with the power now on again, everyone just started walking again, trying not to make too much noise and watching every fucking place more than once so nothing could take them by surprise. They ended up catching to where the elevator was, and an upper half of a body. Miles instantly frowned, and then spit in it. — This motherfucker. — And then he kicked him. It was a strong kick, the body rotated and the rotten face was kinda recognizable

— ...Dr. Richard? What's he doing here? — Waylon asked. Miles seemed surprised, since he said he didn't know almost any variant.

— You know him? Now you're just contradicting yourself, Park.

— I met him before he went insane. Only once, though. I believe it was on my first day.

— Yeah? Well, this one was the one who cut my fucking fingers off!

He should calm down a little, his voice was starting to raise and that wasn't a good thing.

— You... you did this? — Liz asked, nobody needed to be a genious to know what she meant.

— Yes and no. He was trying to kill me inside there, I got out, he tried to follow me but this thing just kept moving. I think his other half is in there. — He pointed at the not-functioning elevator.

— Nice. — And the sarcasm was back.

— Mrs. Williams?

After that, the three of them screamed for being taken from the back. They began to calm after seeing that it were the officials they sent to put the power back on.

— Oh, you're aliv-! I mean, of course you're alive, I had no doubts on you. — A nervious laugh came after.

— Sure you did. — The man speaking rolled his eyes, he was holding his right arm with his left hand.

They began explaining why they didn't come back, it just happens that the same fucking variant saw them, and even if they shot at him, it really wouldn't make much of a difference. Like it was dark, he got shot by accident. He wasn't bleeding that much, but it would be better to give him some assistance. Just in case. Blood loss wasn't an advantage, and they needed as much advantage as possible. So with that in mind, the best thing they could do was start to walk and be really careful.

It wasn't exactly a heartwarming meeting, but it was something. Now they had a larger number, and guns, which was a really good thing in that case.

Now, they just had to make it to the principal door. Easy, right?

...Yeah, not really.

* * *

...Yeah, I've got nothing to defend myself. It's been exactly 9 months since I last updated and I'm SO sorry, you can yell at me if you want. Now, after thinking about this the whole night, I've come to a deal:

This gets reviews, and I PROMISE I'll keep on writting. It doesn't, I won't. I want to write things people actually enjoy to read.

That said, I apologize again!

See ya'.


End file.
